El Diario
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Secuela Problemas con un Diario. Kai miro aquel cuadreno aszul con miedo... y si lo leía?.Yaoi. TyxKai. Dedicado a Ludra xP. Proyecto Coonquer Segunda Parte Invasion. ABANDONADO


Hola a todos!!! nOn tanto tiempo o.ó, u.ú yo sé que es un poco vergonzoso volver después de una desaparición casi total y un borrón de todos mis fics, pero déjenme decirles que…. GOMENE!!!!! –Ze haciendo una reverencia- me perdí un poco dentro de mi misma, y con tantos problemas a la orden del día

K: ¬¬U haciéndole publicidad a tus fics?

¬¬ No…. En fin como iba diciendo con tantos problemas que eh tenido que mi inspiración se corto, pero espero que los que siguieron mis fics y se acuerdan todavía de ellos les vaya a gustar esta continuación

K: ¬¬U oye y los nuevos??

OO! cierto! Y a los nuevos les doy la bienvenida, espero que los que hayan leído "Problemas con un diario" les vaya a gustar la continuación, y ahora si, sin más preámbulos… -codea a Kai

K: U.úU vamos con el fic, como siempre los personajes de Beyblade no son de propiedad de Zei, nos utiliza simplemente para su diversión y la diversión de los demás ¬-¬

* * *

**  
**

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi (Relación entre hombres)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen a excepción de Liev, Mark, su pandilla, Iski e Isna, que son de mi propia creación

* * *

**El Diario  
**Introducción

**A****utora:  
**Zei Ivanov

* * *

Takao suspiro por enésima octava vez, acostado boca arriba en su cama apreciaba la increíble arquitectura de su techo (nótese el sarcasmo) mientras su querida mascota Taka lo miraba desde la ventana. Desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia su ave y la aprecio sonriente, orgulloso de que ese exótico animal fuera suya, un perfecto espécimen de un halcón, su color negro obscuro y sus ojos llamativos sobre el, un acto sin duda hipnotizante.

**Knock! Knock!**

Giró su cabeza levemente para ver la puerta y articular un leve "adelante". Hitoshi entró mirando a su hermanito muy seriamente, acercándose a él con pasos seguros y pesados, se sentó en la cama a la par de él.

-"Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" – preguntó aún muy serio para el gusto de su hermano

-"Que? acaso esto que estamos haciendo no es hablar?" –contesto mordazmente

-"Me podrías explicar que fue todo lo que pasó ayer en la tarde?" – le hablo suavizando su tono, cambiándolo por uno un poco más preocupado – "no es que me agrade Kai por completo pero…."

-"Hitoshi, eres mi hermano, por eso te quiero y te respeto.." –se sentó viéndolo fríamente – "pero no te metas en mis asuntos, mi vida privada, es eso, privada, así que si no te importa, me gustaría seguir pensando cuantos maderos utilizaron para hacer el techo del cuarto" – corto la conversación a lo que su hermano solo pudo verlo, pararse y salir de la habitación silenciosamente, se notaba que no tenía ganas de hablar

Taka voló hasta la cama de Takao, y le pico suavemente el brazo, dándole a entender que había sido muy rudo con su hermano mayor, Takao suavizo su mirada y suspiro nuevamente, llevó su mano hasta la espalda de Taka y la comenzó a acariciar, sabía que había sido muy grosero con Hitoshi, y que este solo se preocupaba por él, pero… era mejor así, él tenía que resolver las cosas por su cuenta. Miró su calendario "_15" pensó mientras _ chasqueaba la lengua molesto, el dentro de un mes tendría que volver a su viaje de _"entrenamiento"_

Se paró de un salto y acto seguido Taka se le puso en el hombro, agarro una daga y jugándola entre sus dedos la metió en la parte trasera de su pantalón (¬¬ ósea arriba del trasero! XD), uno nunca sabe cuando la pueda necesitar (K: ¬¬U si claro…). Le acaricio el pecho a Taka y salió de su cuarto medio apresurado, quería hablar con Kai, quería que le explicase que había ocurrido, porque ni él estaba tan seguro de que rayos sucedió.

-"Ya me voy!!" –le gritó a su abuelo en la cocina, y salía casi corriendo de su casa

-"¬¬ que muchacho este! Ayer tuvo una fiesta y ya va para la calle U.ú la juventud de hoy no se cuida"

Takao caminaba apresuradamente para la casa de Kai, cuando lo próximo que sintió fue el frío piso en sus labios y un peso sobrehumano en su espalda

-"Quien pii..!!!" –estaba apunto de gritar cuando sintió unas lagrimas en su espalda, giró su cabeza levemente y pudo ver una cabellera castaña…- "Hillari"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kai miraba a Ray, Ray miraba a Kai, y luego ambos miraban el cuaderno azul que estaba en el escritorio de Kai, y luego volvía a comenzar el ciclo, hasta que Ray harto de la situación tan incomoda en la que se encontraban se paró de un solo.

-"Bueno ya! Se supone que somos gente madura, adulta y con raciocinio no?" –Kai asiente desde su posición fetal en la cama –"Somos de los ventiañeros, los viejos de la generación! Hagamos lo correcto y!…y!..."

-"Devolvámosle el diario a Takao?" – preguntó suavemente

-"SI! ESO!!"

-"Yo no le puedo dar la cara a Takao después de lo de la canción" –dijo este mientras escondía su atomatada cara entre sus piernas y Ray se sentaba quitándole todo el animo que había a la situación

-"Y yo sigo sin disculpar a Hitoshi por lo que dijo"

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, cada uno pensando en sus asuntos, en sus problemas amorosos, en el elemento "Kinomiya". La habitación era un silencio total, hasta que…

-"HOLA!!!!!" – fue el efusivo saludo de un chico de ojos azules antes de tirárseles en un abrazo doble – "cómo están mis viejitos favoritos!!!"

-"MAAAX!!! QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!!" –fue el grito de Kai mientras intentaba quitarse al gringo encime de él

-"NO!" – contesto alegremente mientras lo estrujaba aún más – "estuve hablando con Julia, y ella me dijo que la solución para tu amargo ser es muchos abrazos!" –apretándolo más

-"Y.. por.. que… me… a… prie…tas.. a mi?"

-"Que malo eres!! No te estoy apretando" – le alego mientras los soltaba – "solo te estoy abrazando…" – puso su dedo índice en su boca dándole un aspecto infantil y se sentó en medio de sus amigos – "pero que caritas! Que ocurrió se murió Dranzer o algo por el estilo?"

-"Mhp…. algo por el estilo" –fue la escasa respuesta de Kai antes de volver a su posición fetal y esconder su cara entre sus piernas

-"uh?" –Max miró a Ray, Ray miraba el suelo, miro a Kai y luego volvió a mirar a Ray antes de suspirar derrotado – "con ustedes no puedo hacer una fiesta" – dijo resignado – "en fin, Julia me envío para sacarlos del mar de la depresión en el que están naufragando! "

-"¬¬U supongo que esa frase dramática es de Julia" –preguntó Kai a lo que Max asintió con una enorme sonrisa

-"Ah… o.ó.. ¬¬ y se puede saber como es que Julia sabe que estamos metidos en un mar….. un momento…como si quiera sabe Julia como nos sentimos si ni siquiera la hemos visto?"

" no-lo-sé… - Kai y Ray vieron a Max con una enorme gota en la cabeza – "cuando se lo pregunte solo me dijo que era instinto femenino 9.9 fue realmente raro o.ó"

"El termino raro se creo exclusivamente para Julia ¬¬U eso ya deberías de saberlo Maxi"

"Que cruel eres Kai ¬¬, Maxi no le hagas caso Julia solo es un poco… hemmm excéntrica sería la palabra"

"o.ó mmm si probablemente, pero igual es una buena amiga... loca o.o pero buena "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Julia se encontraba nuevamente tomando una taza de te con Eluro, en el jardín de la mansión de la segunda, no había mucho que decir después del terrible espectáculo que se dio en la fiesta de Takao. Ambas estaban frente a frente por mera formalidad, así que reuniendo el valor de siempre Julia se decidió por dar el primer paso de ese enorme ajedrez.

-"Crees que sería buena idea intervenir?"

La egipcia elevo una ceja interrogativamente, sabía que tenían que intervenir por el bienestar de su primo… pero… ella no lo había obligado a meterse en ese revoltijo que había creado, y no sería ella quien lo sacaría.

-"No… por el momento no"

Callaron otro par de minutos, cayendo en un silenció incomodo, donde volvieron a tomar sus tes sin decir mayor cosa, las dos mujeres miraban el paisaje calladas, metidas en sus pensamientos, tratando nuevamente de averiguar como salir de ese problema sin que el grupo mafioso llamado Evangelion, del cuál Eluro era líder y Takao sucesor, saliera sin mayor bajas.

-"Si no intervienes pronto Liev se adueñara de Evangelion por derecho" –fue la suave anotación que hizo Julia antes de llevarse la taza a los labios de lo más tranquila mientras Eluro chasqueaba al lengua molesta

-"Cierto… había olvidado que puede adquirir Evangelion por derecho" –admitió –"quien tuvo la estupidez de hacer la sucesión a parejas una ley?"

-"Tu Eluro"

-"Oh"

Silencio…. Eluro tocio para disimular su sonrojo avergonzado, mientras Julia, divertida como siempre, tenía una hermosa sonrisa burlesca adornando su rostro. Había ganado el primer movimiento.

-"Bien, bien, supongo que si tendremos que intervenir después de todo"

La morena se paró y con sus pasos decididos llegó hasta el balcón, observo aquella hermosa vista de Tokio y sonrió, ese lugar tenía que ser protegido de Mafias como los Darks, y por eso ella había creado Evangelion, con el único y exclusivo propósito de proteger su adorado país. Suspiro derrotada y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su siempre fiel amiga, Julia.

-"Llama a Takao… voy a hablar con él"

* * *

**Comentario Finales:**

Bueno n.n esta es la continuación de Problemas con un diario, espero que la hayan disfrutado

K: ¬¬U termina Problemas con un Diario

T-T lo sé… lo voy a hacer solo faltan dos chaps o.ó no te esponjes

K: U.úUU

Esta historia participa para Conqueer, la segunda parte de Invasión. Ja Nee nOn


End file.
